Numb
by Tikal14
Summary: Shadow is feeling guilty about what he has done and wants to change badly.


_**Numb**_

Chapter 1 - Oneshot

A/N: You may call me a loser all you want when you read this author note, but I just learned what OOC means. Realizing what it means, I realize in what I've written so far, almost all of the characters in my stories are OOC. So starting with this story, any new stories and chapter 4 of _**In Denial**_, I am going to try to write in character. Edited by Xiaolindragonofenergy. '...' is thinking.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters Sega does. I don't own the song 'Numb' Linkin Park does.

- -

Shadow stood in a Station Square cemetery on a hazy day in front of two graves with a couple of potted plants in his hands. He walked up to the first one which read _Sonic the Hedgehog_, and began to plant. "I'm sorry Sonic; I never should've done what I did." When he finished with Sonic's grave, he moved onto the second which read _Maria Robotnick_, and began to plant again. "Maria... I never did what you wanted me to, I'm sorry." Shadow closed his eyes as he remembered what Maria told him before she died, _Shadow, all of the people on Earth, don't let anything happen to them._

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

**Feeling so faithless lost under the surface**

**Don't know what you're expecting of me**

**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

Shadow sighed softly as he walked back to his home, remembering what happened the day Sonic died.

_Flashback_

_Shadow and Black Doom stood over a GUN army that Shadow had taken out with the assistance of the Black Arms. Sonic stood opposite them trying to convince Shadow that what he was doing wasn't right. Black Doom passed Shadow a gun and said, "Shadow... now that the humans' numbers have been depleted, maybe it's time we should take care of that blue hedgehog. This is the only thing that you have to do besides finding the last chaos emerald in order to get what you want, don't fail me." He held the gun staring at it and glanced over at Sonic long enough to see that his hands were being held behind his back by a black arms soldier. "Shadow now is your chance, kill him!" Black Doom yelled. Sonic looked away from Shadow with fear filled eyes. 'I don't want to do this, but I suppose I have to if I want to learn about my past. I'm sorry it had to come to this Sonic.' Shadow lifted the gun in his hand and aimed it. The last thing Shadow heard out of Sonic was a scream of agony._

_End Flashback_

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**

**Become so tired so much more aware**

**I'm becoming this all I want to do**

**Is be more like me and be less like you**

As Shadow walked to his house, he happened to pass Amy. 'Great, just the person I wanted to see.' She glared at him while he stopped to talk to her. "Amy... are you ever gonig to get over it?! I realize what I did was wrong and I regret it every day. I'm sure you miss him more than everyone in Station Square combined."

"Shadow, do you really mean that, or are you just saying it? You murdered Sonic that night just because you wanted to find out your past. If you take a second to realize what your actions will cause then you can prevent horrible things from happening, like what you did to Sonic." After saying that, Amy stormed off. 'I know Amy's right, but is there way for me to change. Perhaps the first step to changing is by destroying Black Doom.'

**Can't you see that you're smothering me**

**Holding too tightly afraid to lose control**

**'Cause everything that you thought I would be**

**Is falling apart right in front of you**

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

**And every second I waste is more than I can take**

Shadow smirked to himself as he snuck inside a bank. 'One thing that one change is my ability to steal from these humans. Now then, where is the Chaos Emerald?' Rouge was coincidently in the same bank; her eyes were set on the Chaos Emerald too. "Rouge, what are you doing here?"

"Oh Shadow, I wasn't expecting to see you here. If you must know, I'm stealing the Chaos Emerald." Shadow glared at her as he started to walk towards her. 'Shit, I can't let her get that emerald!'

"Really, that's too bad because there won't be an emerald here for you to steal. I need that emerald so I can use my Chaos Control, so step aside or I will hurt you." Shadow walked towards the emerald and took it out of its case. As the alarm set off, he turned to face Rouge before he left. "And if you thought that was an empty threat, than you must not remember what I'm capable of."

'Crap, Shadow just left with the Chaos Emerald and GUN will probably be in here any minute.' Rouge turned around getting ready to fly out as she saw six GUN soldiers surrounding her.

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**

**Become so tired so much more aware**

**I'm becoming this all I want to do**

**Is be more like me and be less like you**

The mystical green light of Chaos Control faded away as Shadow walked towards Black Doom. "Shadow, are you here for you next mission?"

'Black Doom seems to think I'm still an ally, I'll prove him wrong!' Shadow kept walking up to Black Doom until he was only inches away. "No I'm not here for a mission, I'm here for something that I need to tell you. That time I killed Sonic, it made me realize that I did not kill him of my own will; it was you that forced me. Something that I will not tolerate is having someone control me. After Sonic died, I've been banned from society for fear that I would kill anyone who happened to look at me. What I want is to work for myself and the first mission I assign myself is destroying you!"

**And I know**

**That I may end up failing too**

**But I know you were just like me**

**With someone disappointed in you**

"You really think you can beat me?" Black Doom said as several Black Arm soldiers surrounded Shadow. "Anyone who defies me will be eradicated. Attack him!" Two of the Black Arm soldiers rushed towards Shadow with large amethyst colored swords. They just skimmed Shadow's fur as he jumped out of the way. "It's futile to resist Shadow."

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**

**Become so tired so much more aware**

**I'm becoming this all I want to do**

**Is be more like me and be less like you**

Shadow used the Chaos Emerald he stole to shoot several chaos spears at the Black Arms. "So much for your pitiful soldiers." He picked up one of the swords and charged towards Black Doom. 'He may not be a solid being, but slashing him in the eye should give him some damage.'

Black Doom dodged him and had another Black Arms soldier come up behind Shadow and grab one of his quills.

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

Shadow tried to escape but couldn't. 'Well at least I tried to change. There's still one more way.' He thought as he saw an amethyst shard from one of the swords. Shadow managed to bend down and pick up the shard. "Black Doom, I may not have destroyed you, but at least I don't have to deal with you anymore!" The ebony hedgehog took the shard and gently slid it against his wrist. 'Maria, I'll finally be with you.'

- -

A/N: Please review and tell me how I did on my first songfic. If you do review, please don't flame.


End file.
